Aussir-Miirikinix
Aussir-Miirikinix is a blue and white dragon. Powers The power to conduct, enhance, and suppress both the arcane and natural music of any location. In other words, she facilitates the Music of the Spheres. As the legend goes, this was far more than Miirikinix had bargained for; she has to spend most of her days ensuring the balance of the natural world by crafting elaborate symphonies, and longs to have more time to wander and play like her good friend Palypso. Obedience Inscribe blessings to Miirikinix, arcane formulae, and lines of prayer on a blank parchment. Don’t inscribe a complete spell—only notations sufficient to potentially spur a reader to study magic in an effort to complete the incantation. At the culmination of your obedience, cast any spell or spell-like ability or activate a spell completion or spell trigger magic item. Gain a +4 sacred or profane bonus on concentration checks. The type of bonus depends on your alignment—if you’re neither good nor evil, you must choose either sacred or profane the first time you perform your obedience, and this choice can’t be changed. Evangelist Boons # Arcane Essence (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/m/mage-armor/ mage armor] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/m/mirror-image/ mirror image] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/f/fly/ fly] 1/day # Arcane Eye (Sp): You can use [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/a/arcane-eye/ arcane eye] three times per day as a spell-like ability. The arcane eye you summon functions as if you had cast [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/a/arcane-sight/ arcane sight] and were able to view its information through the arcane eye. This allows you to see magical auras through the arcane eye, and potentially identify the schools of magic involved. You can also potentially determine the spellcasting or spell-like abilities of viewed creatures, as noted in the spell description. # Robes of Miirikinix (Su): You can manifest an illusory robe that absorbs hostile spells for a number of rounds per day equal to 1 + 1 for every 4 Hit Dice you possess (maximum 6 rounds). These rounds don’t need to be consecutive, and you can activate or deactivate the robe as a free action. The robe functions as a [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/g/globe-of-invulnerability/ lesser globe of invulnerability] except that it only excludes hostile spell effects of 3rd level or lower. Any spell that would force you to attempt a saving throw; cause you to take hit point damage, negative levels, ability drain, or ability damage; or end your life is considered hostile for the purposes of this effect. Unlike a lesser globe of invulnerability, you can move normally while cloaked in the robes. Exalted Boons # Magical Essences (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/m/magic-aura/ magic aura] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/m/misdirection/ misdirection] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/a/arcane-sight/ arcane sight] 1/day # Staff Channel (Su): You can deliver touch spells with a casting time of one standard action or longer through a quarterstaff. Using this ability doesn’t change the casting time or other qualities of the spell, but you must make a melee attack with your quarterstaff against the target’s AC rather than a touch attack against its touch AC. If you hit the target, you deal quarterstaff damage as well as discharge the spell effect. You can hold the charge as normal when delivering a touch spell through a quarterstaff. # Pure Magic Aura (Su): You radiate an aura of the pure essence of magic. You can use this ability a number of rounds per day equal to 1 + 1 for every 4 Hit Dice you possess (maximum 6 rounds). These rounds don’t need to be consecutive, and you can activate and deactivate your aura as a free action. You and any allies within 20 feet of you increase your caster levels by 1d4. Roll this die when you activate this ability and use the same value for all who gain this benefit. The increase affects spell qualities (such as duration and number of targets) that rely on caster level, as well as caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. The bonus caster levels don’t grant higher-level spell slots or cause the recipients to learn new spells. Sentinel Boons # Magical Enhancer (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/m/magic-weapon/ magic weapon] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/a/arrow-eruption/ arrow eruption] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/k/keen-edge/ keen edge] 1/day # Disrupt Defenses (Su): You have attuned yourself to the essence within magic weapons, and can conjure up that same aura within any weapon you hold. Any weapon attacks you make are considered magic for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction, regardless of the composition or special qualities (or lack thereof) of the weapon you hold. # Aussir's Protection (Su): A complex arcane sigil manifests on your skin. The location of this sigil varies by individual, but always appears in a place easily displayed. (Most commonly, the sigil resembles a third eye.) While the sigil remains uncovered, you gain a deflection bonus to AC equal to 1 + 1 for every 4 Hit Dice you possess (maximum +6). You lose the deflection bonus if the sigil becomes obscured, but it returns once the sigil is made visible once again. Category:Characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Jill's characters Category:Gods Category:Refrain characters Category:Dragons Category:Humans